


You Don't Have to Turn It Off

by Gatoraaade



Series: Book of mormon one shots [1]
Category: The Book of Mormon - Ambiguous Fandom, The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Angst, Coming Out, Disney World & Disneyland, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Peter Pan References, connor wants to be a disney prince, i guess there's some of that too, im bad at tagging, kevin doesn't know what he's feeling, kevin loves peter pan, the word boner is said like once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22739605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gatoraaade/pseuds/Gatoraaade
Summary: Kevin and Connor stay up late and talk. Kevin realizes he has feelings for Connor
Relationships: Arnold Cunningham/Kevin Price, Arnold Cunningham/Nabulungi Hatimbi, Elder "Connor" McKinley/Kevin Price
Series: Book of mormon one shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635031
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	You Don't Have to Turn It Off

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is my first Mcpriceley fic so I hope you enjoy. This is based off of a tumblr post I saw.

Kevin stared at the ceiling listening to Arnold's snoring as he tried to calm his panic. His dreams had been plagued the general and his men as they were most nights. The memories of the general's hands on him felt too real every night he was forced to relive the terrible experience. Needless to say he didn't get much sleep.  
Kevin sighed finally able to calm down. It had been a couple months since the incident with the general and things were only just starting to get better. He had started to leave the mission hut again, never straying far but it was still progress, he ate meals with the others, he joined in on game night. It was almost like everything was back to normal. He hardly even thought about what happened during the day. But he knew he would never be "back to normal". He still panicked anytime someone touched him without warning and there were still nightmares. There were still the panic attacks when he was given any small reminder of the general and there were still days where he couldn't force himself to leave his room, but he had made progress.  
He climbed out of bed knowing he wouldn't be falling back asleep anytime soon.  
Might as well try to make use of this extra time he thought going to the kitchen to make himself some coffee.  
He sat patiently at the counter waiting for the coffee to be done and forcing himself to think of anything but the general.  
His thoughts landed on Elder McKinley. McKinley was kind and smart and funny and perfect in every way. Kevin didn't know how he managed it. How was he able to spend an entire day taking care of Kevin on a day the memories were particularly strong and still keep the other boys in check? How did he always look so perfect? His red hair was absolutely stunning and his freckles were beautiful.  
Kevin didn't understand why he thought about McKinley that way. He didn't know why he played so much attention to his looks. It wasn't like he was jealous. He was fine with the way he looked. Maybe he was just more observant than he had realized before. He was probably thinking this way because he spent so much time with him and he just noticed things about him. What other possible explanation could there be?  
"Price! You're awake!" McKinley's voice called, tearing him from his thoughts. He was standing next to him with a concerned look on his face.  
"Um yeah I am."  
"Do you realize what time it is? You should probably try to go back to sleep." McKinley took the chair next to Kevin.  
Kevin scoffed "I would if I could"  
"Why can't you sleep?"  
"I really don't want to talk about it."  
"Okay fair enough."  
"Why aren't you asleep?"  
"Oh you know the usual, hell dream."  
"You want to talk about it?"  
"Not particularly."  
"Okay"  
They sat in silence for a few seconds before Kevin noticed the coffee was done and got up to pour himself a cup.  
"Do you want some?"  
"Why not?"  
Kevin smiled chuckling lightly and poured two cups of coffee. He walked back to the table and placed on in front of McKinley.  
"How have you been lately?" McKinley asked.  
"Better, but I really don't want to talk about that."  
"Okay what do you want to talk about then?"  
"Ummmmm...did you always want to be a missionary?"  
God that was a stupid question why did his brain never function properly when he was talking to McKinley.  
McKinley laughed. "No. Not at all. I never really wanted to be a missionary in the first place but I figured that if I could prove that I could be the perfect mormon then my parents would leave me alone about the whole gay thing."  
Kevin nodded sadly. "What did you want to be then?"  
"Oh nothing."  
"You had to have some sort of dream."  
"Well there was one thing,but it's stupid."  
"It cant be as stupid as your only goal in life being to be the perfect mormon."  
"Oh it definitely can."  
"What was it. You're just making me want to know even more."  
"It's embarrassing."  
"Like the things you know about me aren't."  
"You shouldn't be ashamed about that Elder. What happened to you is not your fault." McKinley said placing a hand on Kevin's shoulder.  
Kevin felt his heartbeat speed up. God why was that happening? "Please don't talk about it. I don't want to think about it right now."  
"Okay that's fine." He said removing his hand from Kevin's shoulder. Kevin felt slightly sad at the loss.  
"Also it's Kevin."  
"What?"  
"My name is Kevin, we aren't a part of the church anymore. Why use the titles?"  
"Kevin. Okay. I'm Connor."  
Kevin smiled. "You still haven't told me what you wanted to be."  
Connor sighed. "I was hoping you forgot about that."  
"I mean you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Kevin said. He shifted awkwardly in his chair. He felt slightly upset about McKinley, no Connor now, not trusting him but he couldn't pinpoint why.  
"No it's fine. I'm just joking."  
"Oh."  
"I wanted to be a prince at DisneyWorld."  
Connor's face turned red and all Kevin could think about was how cute he looked when he blushed. That was an odd thought. Why was he thinking about that?  
"Really?"  
Connor laughed awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, it's stupid I know."  
"That's not stupid! That's awesome!" Kevin was beaming.  
"You don't have to lie to me Eld-Kevin."  
"I'm not! You would be a great prince!"  
"I don't really look like any of them though."  
"You could be Peter Pan! He was always my favorite! I met him when my parents took me to DisneyWorld! He was really funny! There was this girl in front of me who wanted to give him a hug and he freaked out! Then after she hugged him he ran up to me and said 'I hugged a girl and lived to tell the tale'."  
Connor laughed and Kevin felt his heart flutter. "You know a lot about Disney."  
"Well yeah! I've seen pretty much any Disney movie you can think of! And I've met every character! I have pictures with them too!"  
Connor laughed again. "God how many times have you been to DisneyWorld?"  
"13. We have gone every year since I was 5."  
"Holy cow that's a lot. I've never been."  
"What! No way!"  
"Really I've never been! We could never afford it!"  
"That's not allowed. Everyone has to go to DisneyWorld at least once in their life!"  
"Maybe I'll go someday."  
"Oh you will, when this mission is over I'm taking you!"  
Connor stared at him, his face turning red again. "Umm...yeah that would be fun. I'd like that."  
Kevin felt his face growing hot. "I'm going to try to go back to bed." He said quickly.  
"Okay. Good night Kevin."  
He smiled. "Good night Connor."  
Kevin hurried back to his room and collapsed on to his bed.  
He was in deep shit. The way he felt about Connor was normal right? Just because he wanted to be friends with a gay guy that didnt mean he was gay. He didn't like him, he just wanted to be friends with him, that had to be it.  
"Hey buddy are you okay?" Arnold asked. Kevin hadn't even noticed he was awake.  
"Arnold how did you know you liked Naba?"  
"The same way you know if you like anyone."  
"How do you know if you like someone?"  
"I don't know. You feel nervous around them and you notice little things about them you don't notice about other people. You think about how good looking they are. Things like that I guess. Why are you asking?"  
"I think I like someone" Kevin said miserably.  
Arnold gasped. "Who is it? Is it one of Nutella's friends! She says that they all like you! If it's one of them then we can get you a girlfriend in no time! Then we can go on double dates!"  
"No it's not one of Naba's friends. It's someone who I shouldn't like."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean I shouldn't like this person! It's gross and it's wrong! And I need to fix it! I can't be like this!"  
"Kevin it's okay to have a crush. If she doesn't like you back that's okay. It happens. But you'll never know if you don't talk to her!"  
"No Arnold you don't understand." He felt tears form in his eyes.  
"Then explain it to me."  
"I think I'm gay"  
Arnold didn't say anything.  
"See this is why I cant like him!"  
"Kevin. There's nothing wrong with you."  
"You don't have to lie to me."  
"I'm not lying to you. The Book of Arnold says homosexuality is fine."  
Tears rolled down Kevin's cheeks.  
"Can I hug you?"  
Kevin nodded.  
"How long have you known?"  
"I don't know? Since we got here? Maybe. I think I knew somewhere in my mind I knew that the things I was feeling weren't just me wanting to be friends with this guy, I just didn't want to accept it. I guess that explains all the hell dreams and why I always like Peter Pan so much."  
"Hey it's okay." Arnold said, pulling away from the hug. "I still want to know who it is."  
"Promise you won't tell anyone?"  
"Never!"  
"About any of this?"  
"I promise."  
"It's McKinley"  
"Really? Kevin that's great! You have to tell him!"  
"No he'll just laugh at me."  
"No he won't! He totally likes you back!"  
"Just because he's gay doesn't mean he likes me."  
"Oh he totally does! He looks at you like you are the only person in the world and he's almost always checking you out when you aren't looking."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah really. You know I knew it was going to be him."  
"Why do you say that?" He asked wiping away the last of his tears.  
"Well for starters you were definitely checking him out when we first got here. And also most guys don't get a boner watching another guy tap dance"  
Kevin felt his face get hot. "I didn't-"  
"You can't even lie to me Kevin. In case you forgot I was the one who put the pillow on your lap so no one else noticed. Also you aren't very subtle when you stare at his ass. Or when you stare at him in general. And the Peter Pan thing proves that he is your type."  
"I do that?"  
"Big time."  
"Oh God I'm really that obvious? How did you know before I even knew!"  
"Hey it's okay buddy."  
"Do you think everyone knows?"  
"Probably. But they don't care. They are accepting of McKinley. Why wouldn't they accept you?"  
"I guess you're right."  
"It's gonna be okay buddy."  
"Are you sure?"  
"I am. You don't have to turn it off"

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed. Please leave kudos and comments. I really like hearing what you guys think. Even if you just give me a solid what's up fucker I don't care I just like hearing from you guys


End file.
